


Had Enough

by JaeNunyah



Category: The Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeNunyah/pseuds/JaeNunyah
Summary: Little Loon learns a lesson...the hard way.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Had Enough

"I'm busy, Keefy." Pete flicks impatient fingers, sharply swatting teasing touch off the back of his neck without looking up from current composition. "Leave me alone."

"You spend too much time alone." Keith pouts prettily, but Pete remains unmoved.

"Go bug John."

"John's asleep..." emerges in laughing leer "...I wore him out, but I'm still wide awake." Moon looms to press himself against Pete's bent back, leaning down to wrap warm arms around and breathe persistent pleas between affectionate nuzzles "So are you...How's about you tickle ME instead of the ivories?...We make beautiful music together...Let's have some fun...whatta you say?"

"I say NO." Pete shrugs with brisk irritation, shaking shoulders to dislodge daffy drummer's concupiscent clutch. "Get LOST, Little Loon. I am NOT playing with you."

"Well, you SHOULD be." Keith smirks, undaunted, slipping around for frontal foray, insinuating his body with eely ease between Pete and piano. "I'm way more fun to play with than wood and wire."

"What you're playing with is fire." Pete is not fooling around, no matter how much Moonie might wish he would. Puckish pestering sometimes sweetly sways, but on this occasion no temptation arises.

"I can take the heat." is impishly insisted as Keith tries to steal a kiss. Thwarted by Pete turning his face away with a vexed snort, he tries another tack, falling to his knees in front of the piano bench and dropping his hands onto Pete's thighs, peering up into glowering glare with sparkling mischief "I can take anything you want to give me."

"All I want to give you right now is a slap." Pete proclaims "Which I WILL if you don't GET OFF."

"When you get grumpy like this, it usually means YOU need to get off."

Pete's had enough. "When you get gropey like this, I usually walk away, but I'm not budging today. It's my house, my time and my fucking WORK, which you're interrupting. If you don't take sticky paws away from my dick, IMMEDIATELY, you're gonna be one sorry little Limey."

"I'm not even touching you...there." Keith saucily sasses, although fondling fingers continue gliding closer to contradicting himself. "You liked it last time...called me 'precious' and 'pretty'...so what's the put-on protest about now? Want me to beg?" He flutters feathery lashes above soprano simper "Pretty please, Pete." before bending to lay lascivious lips upon crotch of tailored trousers.

Pete bolts from the bench, knocking Keith into a graceless sprawl onto the carpet. "I said STOP!" he snarls, furious fists flexing from affronted anger. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Just because you've had something once gives you NO right to try taking it when I'm not in the mood."

Moonie appears unaffected by Pete's obvious outrage, giggling lewdly "Oh, it's been more than ONCE, Mum, and you loved it every time. I can GET you in the mood, and you know it."

"All right, that's IT." Pete briefly considers calling for John to come claim misbehaving Moon before things get ugly, but determines he's more than capable of fighting his own battles. Rage shifting from fire to ice, he swiftly flips open bench's hinged lid to clasp clinking length of sturdy chain coiled within.

"Ooh, whatcha got there?" Keith seems far more interested than intimidated, but Pete's prepared to change that.

"If you're going to ACT like a hog, I shall tie you like one." Pete decrees, giving bratty bandmate no chance to react, dropping one knee squarely onto Keith's chest while suddenly snaking steel links around squirming form.

"You CAN'T!" Keith cries, thrashing and bucking beneath Pete's calm deliberations, only succeeding in ensnaring himself further.

"Looks to me like I surely CAN." Snapping attached handcuffs securely onto Keith's wrists, Pete passes the chain between bracelets before drawing out a second set of larger leather manacles meant for ankles. Ferociously flailing feet drive Pete out of range, but only briefly, as he threateningly draws back one Dr. Marten to issue dire declaration. "Stay still, slut, or I shall stomp someplace sensitive."

Keith cringes and obeys, whimpering "What are you gonna DO with me once you have me all tied up?", arching salaciously under Pete's weight as straps are securely buckled, clearly conveying with wide eyes and evident erection that this isn't frightening him one bit.

"Nothing." Pete coolly assures "Which is exactly what you deserve." He pulls a padlock from his pocket and clicks it shut, securing ends of the chain together, then stands up to study his handiwork. "I'm going to leave you there and ignore you completely while I get back to work. Make any unpleasant noises and I've got a ball-gag."

"I'll scream before you can get it on me." Keith swears "John will come to my rescue, and he might even punch you in the big beak when he sees what you've done."

"What I'VE done?" Pete can't quite fathom the accusatory audacity, and is at an uncharacteristic loss for words when...speak of the devil...John's figure suddenly fills the open doorway as astonished voice booms across the room.

"What the hell is going on in here, Pete?"

"Nasty bastard was trying to rape me."

"Yeah RIGHT." John skeptically scoffs "Him and what ARMY? Nobody could rape YOU. What's REALLY happening?"

"There was ZERO ambiguity in my refusal, and horny hellhound wouldn't heed. If that's not attempted assault, I'm sure I don't know what IS."

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Keith protests piteously "I was being NICE to him, and now he wants to HURT me, Johnny! I can see it in his evil eyes."

"Oh, shut up, you candied ham!" Pete paces back and forth before Moonie's bound body, resisting overwhelming urge to aim a swift kick at wriggling rump. "Unlike YOU, I'm able to separate what I WANT from what I actually DO." Full force of frosty fury suddenly shifts, scathingly scolding John. "And, unlike YOU, when AYE say 'no' I actually MEAN it. YOU'VE spoiled him so, giving in to whatever he wants when he wheedles and whines."

"Hey, how is any of..." Still waking up, John decides strange scene he's now seeing just might take the crazy cake. "...THIS...my fuckin' fault?"

"It's not!" insists Keith, rattling handcuffs against restraining chain for dramatic effect "LOOK at this, Oxy! Everybody calls ME loony, but HE's the real maniac! What kind of sane man keeps kinky junk like this under his bum while playing piano? He was prob'ly PLANNING to do this to me...or somebody else...maybe even YOU."

Pete laughs derisively at the very idea, although an unbidden vision of the big bassist in similar straits sends an unexpected frisson of lust swirling through his righteous indignation.

John gives ghost of grin at patently ridiculous supposition, yet he wonders whether he'd suffer or savor such an unlikely eventuality, and feels compelled to ask "Why DID you have this stuff on hand, Pete?"

"You'll recall, I habitually pack a padlock on my person." Pete reminds him, icily imparting "As for the restraint rig...well, I do have a life outside our family. If you must know, I was hoping obscene accoutrements might be used on ME...eventually...but I've not yet managed to pull proper provocation."

This is more information than John cares to hear. "Okay, I believe you. Don't wanna know dirty details."

"I do!" Keith pruriently pipes, prompting Pete's peeved poke with rounded tip of steel-toed boot.

"YOU know too much already. Let loopy, loose lips ruin it for me, you'll be in bigger trouble than you are right now."

Mention of objectionable outsider, even obliquely veiled, never fails to make John uncomfortable, so he redirects their discussion to the matter at hand. "What, exactly, are you doing...right now...anyway? Knowing you, there's a point, but I'm missing it. This just looks like twisted torture to me."

"That's what it is!" wails Keith, seeking sympathy. "He's a coldhearted creep! He didn't wanna play, so now he's getting off on punishing me for trying to change his mind."

"Let me get this straight." The Ox hunkers down to meet The Loon's wide, guileless eyes with his own investigative gaze. "You knew he didn't like...whatever you were doing...but you kept doing it, even after he said 'No'?"

Moonie does not exactly blush, but embarrassed, evasive expression tells John all he needs to know.

"You see!" Pete triumphantly trumpets "That shit is dangerous, especially for him. I only put him in chains, but somebody else could potentially put him in prison...or in traction."

John sees sense in this, although an essential aspect as yet remains unclear. "So, what were you preparing to do when I walked in?"

"Like I told him..." Pete airily declares "Nothing. I felt that giving him NO attention, good or bad, might be fitting punishment for such a greedy, grabby glutton. Now that you're here, however, I'm getting a better idea."

"You're not gonna drag ME into this." John warns, wary of malicious machination.

"Well, you're already in it." is pontificated with practicality. "Whether you like it or not, you DID have a hand in encouraging bad behavior, so if you care about keeping Keefy out of trouble and pain, you'll lend a hand in discouraging it now."

Bizarre, baffling situation arouses anxiety, but John can accept Pete's dastardly decree. "How?"

"He's more motivated by your approval than mine. My lectures are water off a Loon's back, more often than not, but a dressing-down from YOU might hit home harder." Pete crosses the room to lay a consoling hand upon John's shoulder as The Ox shifts from awkward squat to cross-legged seat on the floor beside Keith, who has been keeping wisely, if uncharacteristically, mute. "It's likely to hurt you more than it does him, but will you try?"

"Yeah..." John heaves heavily resigned sigh, reaching to stroke Moonie's mussed mane, offering soft touch but speaking with firm voice. "Look, Mister Moon, you've learned I sort of like it when you push and pull, but you can't go 'round treating others that way. It could seem like you're trying to...force yourself on them. You don't want to make anybody get mad...or scared...right?"

Keith's big, brown eyes fill with tears, although Pete suspects they've arisen more from self-pity than genuine remorse. He withdraws his hand and resumes pensive pacing, silently approving John's words thus far, waiting to see if Ox will crack in the face of emotional manipulation.

"I'm sorry, Johnny." Keith sobs, rolling restrained body to weep against John's knee. "Please don't hate me. I didn't mean anything bad by it, and I'd neverNeverNEVER hurt anybody. I thought he'd like it..." he sniffles wetly, a slight note of defensive defiance creeping into apparently abject apology "...'cause he for SURE liked it before."

Pete opens his mouth to reiterate previous point, but closes it without speaking, wondering how John will handle sensitive subject. The two of them haven't shared a forthright conversation concerning Keith's naughty nature and their respective reciprocal responses to obscene overtures. Although private proclivities have been mutually understood for many years, they have gone without saying. John has never struck as the jealous type, but is nonetheless tenderly inclined toward Keith, so Pete can't be sure how this news will be taken (or if it's even news at all).

"You have to ask nicely...and take 'No' for an answer...every single time, Keith." John quietly scolds "I thought you knew better, and I'm very disappointed you didn't."

Pete nearly applauds John's decorous delivery of absolutely appropriate admonition, but stays his hands in much the same manner as he'd held his tongue.

"I'm sorry!" Moonie wails again, this time sounding sincere "I understand...I'll be good...you'll see. Pleeeeze, Johnny, I'm REALLY sorry, okay? I know you're mad at me, but if you just let me loose I'll go straight to bed without supper and think about what I did wrong. You don't even have to kiss me goodnight, but... do you still love me?"

Keith's keening apologetic abnegation is more than enough to convince John the lesson's been learned, but he's well aware Pete's forgiveness won't be so easily earned. "I love you, Mister Moon, and I'm not mad at you." Keith smiles weakly at these words, yet Ox's next ones evoke expression of fearful dread. "I can't let you loose, though. I don't have the keys. You're begging the wrong man."

John pats the carpet next to him, turning troubled eyes up to regard Pete's haughty visage looming above and behind. Pete disdains the invitational gesture, but deigns to drop encouraging words.

"Well done, John. That's exactly what Our Boy needed to hear, and I couldn't have said it better."

This is high praise, indeed, and Ox accepts it as such. "Are we done here, then?"

"Not quite." No longer angry, Pete remains unappeased. He prods Keith away from John's lap, rolling him onto his back with ribbed rubber sole of scuffed Dr. Marten. "What do you have to say for yourself, little rapist?"

Canny enough to know he's now dealing with a much meaner manner of man, Moonie quickly quits crying. "I'm sorry, Pete..." he meekly defends "...but that's a really ugly thing to call me."

"Your actions were ugly enough to earn it. I hope you'll never do anything to make me say it again."

"I didn't even...I mean I wasn't trying to...I didn't think..." Keith fretfully flounders, and Pete graciously gives him a lifeline.

"I know you didn't. You will next time, won't you?"

"There won't be a next time." is solemnly sworn "I'll never lay a hand on you again, I promise."

"Keefy..." Pete sighs, slightly softening extant expression "...that isn't the promise I want. I'm not saying don't touch me, I'm saying don't PUSH me. Do you understand the difference?"

"You'll still play with me sometimes..." Moon's dejected look morphs into grateful supplication "...if I ask VERY nicely?"

"Maybe." Pete permits, striving unsuccessfully to suppress surprising swelling sensation between both his ears and his legs. Savory submission strongly stirs, and although he's loath to allow either Keith or John to see it, he knows neither man is dumb nor blind. Erection thickening and ego throbbing, he determines to take full advantage of a literally captive audience. [John could walk out, but I'll wager he won't.]

Both bandmates appear equally shocked when Pete tugs down his zipper to pull out engorged prick without unfastening the button of his pants.

"What the fuck, Pete?" John blurts.

"Quiet!" is curtly commanded. "Leave if you want, but don't say another word if you'd rather watch."

"Are you gonna pee on me?" Keith sounds more amused than afraid. "Like we did to Monkey when HE was bad?"

"No, I like this rug. I shall show you how it feels, being subjected to somebody's depraved desire who cares not in the slightest what you want...or don't." As Pete starts stroking himself, he simultaneously grasps that it's not the same situation at all, since Little Loon is obviously untroubled by deviant development.

John, however, is deeply disturbed by his own conflicted conscience. He's certain he COULD put a stop to this, but unsure if he wants to. [Keith deserves it...probably enjoys it...and it's not as if it'll hurt him...or me...God, look at Pete's face...he's fuckin' ecstatic...this is insane...but exciting...]

Pete's heavy breathing is the only sound while both bandmates' gazes flick back and forth between his fingers and his face, neither looking at each other as gasps gradually grow into groans. Sticky streaks slickly spatter in ejaculatory eruption, dripping down to decorate Keith's cheek, small spots soaking dark discolorations along the collar of his shirt. Keith utters a low, purring moan, and John finds himself choking on a strikingly similar sound while Pete surveys the scene with sublime satisfaction.

"NOW we're done here." Pete decisively declares, tucking himself away with one hand while the other fishes from his pocket a little steel key, which he flips dismissively into John's lap. "I am, anyhow. That opens the lock. The handcuffs are the same kind YOU have, so rummage your own damn key to those. I'm going to bed. You two do whatever you please." He turns and strides away without another word or a backward glance.

John wastes no time unsnapping Pete's padlock and unravelling rattling chain. Bending to unbuckle the leather manacles encircling Keith's ankles, he can't help noticing tented trousers and wanton writhe, eager excitement evident. "Are you okay?" he awkwardly asks, wiping Moonie's face with his own sleeve before wrapping both arms around in a gentle embrace and kissing top of tousled head.

"That was prob'ly WAY weirder for you than it was for me." is Keith's correct assessment. "Are YOU all right?"

John shakily sighs "I'm fine." He stands, somewhat unsteadily, pulling beloved bandmate up along with him. "C'mon, let's go to my room and get you out of those cuffs."

Keith presses passionately close to lavish fevered flurry of kisses upon John's flushed throat, murmuring "No hurry about the bracelets, but let's get to your bed real quick. You LIKED watching me helpless under the Monster's clutches, didn't you, my Hero? How EVER can I repay you for setting me free?"


End file.
